


[Art] My Apologies

by SXM132



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXM132/pseuds/SXM132
Summary: Half comic/ half drabble set early in the series. Sango comes to a pretty dangerous realization after Miroku tests the waters in a not so subtle fashion.





	[Art] My Apologies

“Two villages in a row – and not a single lead. Maybe we’re not on the right trail,” Kagome sighed, readying her futon for the night.  
“Jewel shards or not, at least Miroku-sama was able to get us a nice place to stay again. Although I don’t think this place is as _haunted_ as the last one turned out to be.”

 When her companion didn’t respond she looked up from her covers.

“Sango-chan?”

The taijiya sat at the far corner of the room, polishing Hiraikotsu in a manner that was anything but serene. Her eyes looked fiery enough to burn holes into the large weapon. Kagome had spoken a few brief words with the girl after she’d come back at dusk, but she’d been too focused on Shippo’s chattering to really notice if something was bothering her. 

“Sango-chan,” she called again, louder this time.

“Mm?”  
The slayer finally looked up, visibly trying not to let her foul mood reign over her expression.

“What’s up? Is everything okay?” 

“Yep.”  
Back to her weapon she went.

“Are you sure?” the miko pressed, her tone songlike, “Nothing happened after we all split up this afternoon?” 

Sango’s hand stopped dead at the insinuation. Her head shot back up to regard the girl with a suspicious ‘how much do you know’ glare. But from her friend’s doe-eyed stare she knew it couldn’t be much. Kagome wasn’t the most subtle person when it came to secrets.

                              

Words caught in her throat, Sango was in the awkward position of pretending it never happened or confessing to the miko. Neither seemed pleasant.

“Well,” she choked out, eyes darting anywhere aside from Kagome. “The monk.”

 “What about him?”

Sango’s hands were now wringing uncomfortably in her lap, “Was he always this depraved? Before I joined your group?”

“Depraved?” She blinked at the severe choice of wording, “Sure he’s touched my butt on occasion, and definitely runs his mouth off more than he should with village women – but I wouldn’t call him depraved.”

“So that’s all he’s done?” Sango asked, her tone suddenly sheepish. “He’s never tried to …”

“Sure, sure,” Kagome laughed, not having heard the last part. “I thought InuYasha was going to rip his head off at first. Miroku-sama knows better now.”

“I see … Excuse me.”

Her head was swimming. Maybe a little fresh air would help.

“Sango-chan?”

She paused at the door, looking back to the concerned girl.

“Nothing … _bad_ happened … right? You’d tell me.”

The taijiya smiled warmly, reassuringly, “I would.”

With that she slipped quickly passed the door. Once it was closed she leaned her weight on it and took a huge breath. Her eyes closed as she held it, then let it roll off her shoulders in a heavy sigh. She opened them again to the cool night sky.

And the monk on the engawa watching her.

                              

‘ _Shit_.’

She made a speedy walk around him and down the stairs, barely taking time to kick on her sandals before briskly heading for the desolate street. Her brow twitched miserably as she heard him follow.

“Sango, wait!”

She ignored his every call until she physically couldn’t avoid him. He grabbed her wrist from behind, gently shaking it for attention.

“ _What?_ ” she shouted, whipping around.

At her ferocity he retracted his hand, though fighting to keep a smile off his face.

“I wanted to apologize for earlier,” he said, his voice soft. “It was no way to behave.”

The words called back memories from that afternoon, reminding her that it was real. One moment she was walking behind him in an alleyway, badgering him about wasting time with women instead of searching for clues. The next he’d spun around, waiting for her to crash into him and using that proximity to duck down and capture her lips. It’d shocked her so completely that she’d frozen in place, eyes wide. That gave him ample time to pull away, wink, and turn back to his destination – leaving her in the alley slack jawed and staring disbelievingly at his back.

“You _should_ be sorry,” She shoved him and turned back to the path, growling,  
“You had no right, houshi.”

“You’re right,” he sighed, though a tad too dramatically for her taste, “I should have asked before stealing a woman’s first kiss.”

Her foot froze before it hit the dirt, shoulders tense with panic. Sango visibly wobbled a moment before spinning on her heel, blushing furiously with what he could only describe as painfully transparent confidence,  
  
“ _H-Hah!_ Y-You think _that_ was my – that I haven’t –”

                              

Mirth shined in the monk’s eyes. Did she even know how terrible she was at lying?

“Oh? My apologies, Sango. I must have misinterpreted your reaction earlier.”

“Damn right you did,” she insisted heatedly, poking him pointedly in the chest. “You don’t _do_ that! It’s not at all proper for you to just-” 

“What, do this?”

                              

Suddenly his hand was at her lower back, sweeping her into him and another kiss. She froze again, and really wished her mouth hadn’t been hanging open. She swore his tongue darted out to taste hers, before he pulled back from the kiss entirely.

He smiled into her wide eyes, lips still inches away from her own,  
“Next time, don’t stand so close when you’re chastising me.”

A vein ticked wildly at her forehead, “W-why you—”

Recovering from her temporary paralysis, her hand struck at lightning speed. She slapped him so hard he feared she unhinged his jaw. Certainly deafened him, if anything. 

“Stay away from me!” she roared, storming off.

                               

Only until Sango had turned a corner and was certain he wouldn’t follow did she bring a hand to her lips. Her pulse was racing in her throat, and it wasn’t because of the slap. Like earlier, the aftermath of the kiss left her lips tingling and her body electrified. She felt like she could fight a thousand demons singlehandedly.

Were all kisses like that? 

She wasn’t about to start experimenting with other men just to find out. Still, if they weren’t, she would have to face an even more frightening reality.

Miroku had kissed her. And she’d _liked_ it. _Twice_!

                          

The notion left her mind foggy again. Her lungs felt suddenly shy of air, and she slid down to sit and collect her breathing.

What did this mean?

Would it have been different if it were someone else?

Why was she so excited? Happy, even, in an upsetting sort of way. 

‘ _Does this mean … Do I actually have feelings for that creep?_ ’

“Damn it,” Sango gritted, hiding her face in her knees. “This can’t happen,” she steeled herself, taking a calm breath, “I won’t let it happen.”

                              

It was hard enough keeping his hands off her to begin with. Leading on that he was affecting her would be downright dangerous. He wasn’t the type of man her heart could afford to fool around with. From here on out, she’d need to be more cautious. At least until she could make up her mind on whether the monk was truly surface deep. 

After a few calming minutes the taijiya stood, taking an alternate path, and headed back to the headman’s abode.

-

A/N: Looking this over a few months later I've decided Miroku's behavior is borderline not okay. Don't try that at home, folks~ Always ask.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
